


NSFW Alphabet: Cuphead

by FuxkingWriter



Category: Cuphead - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuxkingWriter/pseuds/FuxkingWriter
Kudos: 6





	1. NSFW Alphabet: Cuphead

A= Aftermath (What happens after sex) 

Elder Kettle, despite being old is awesome after sex. He would run a warm bath or make one of his good ass hot chocolate. 

B= Body Part (What they perfer) 

Elder Kettle perfers to have the big tits and loves how his big cock could still work despite him being 88 years old. 

C= Cum (What doesit taste like?)

Elder Kettle's cum tastes like tea. He blushes when someone tells him that. 

D- Dirty Secret ( What is their secret?) 

Elder Kettle would like to see some boobs shaking around him as he was always a titty guy

E- Experienced or Virgin? ( 

He is definitely experienced as he haa sone for the past 70 years or so. 

F- Favorite Position 

Any Position is fine with him 

G- Goofy?


	2. Oo

I kinda stole this idea because I have nothing else to weite so credit to the original one but this is a different fandom


End file.
